


Crescendo nas sombras

by Mani001



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Novos amigos, eu não sei mais o que colocar, problemas com familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mani001/pseuds/Mani001
Summary: Chloe se sente iguinorada e esquecida mergulhada em solidão ela se encontra no Oceano Negro onde conhece um novo amigo e o inicio de uma aventura. Isto é  um AU.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 4





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic, Por favor, sejam gentis e sem flames

Digimon: Crescendo nas sombras.  
Essa é uma fanfic crossover Pokémon/ Digimon espero que gostem e sem flames por favor.

  
Chloe Sakuragi observa ash cozinhando curry galariano e começa a se sentir sozinha.

  
Chloe[por que você cozinha curry com o ash?? meu Curry simples não é mais bom o suficiente pra você goh?]

  
Enquanto Goh comenta: “ esse é o melhor curry que eu já comi “

  
Chloe se sente mais abalada com o comentário [por quê? ,Por quê?] E sai correndo

  
Gou: aposto que a Chlo...(surpreso) ué? Onde é que ela vai?

  
Ash: aposto que ela vai comprar refrescos pra gente.

  
Chloe sai pela porta 

  
Chloe corre sem rumo chorando[ Será que não sou mais importante pro goh?por que todo mundo adora o ash? Será pelos Pokemon?]

  
Quanto mais pensamentos negativos se acumulam no seu coração, mais Chloe vai desaparecendo, até que quando ela abre os olhos..

  
Chloe(surpresa) : “ Onde estou?”

  
Chloe se vê em uma praia de areias negras com um céu escuro,sem luar ,uma floresta de árvore negras e uma mar com águas negras, na qual , não se enxerga o fundo.

  
Chloe(assustada) : onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse??

  
??? : parece que temos carne fresca hoje há, há,há

  
Chloe observa uma criatura cinza , semelhante a um woobat ,com olhos dourados e uma caveira em sua testa.

  
Demidevimon : nunca viu um digimon na vida , bem que seja, você vai ser meu alvo de prática he ,he he Demi Dart!!!

  
Chloe corre pra floresta até que salva por um estranho fenomeno

  
??? : Infernal Funnel!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe se vê em um lugar estranho e conhece um novo amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenham paciência, ainda estou aprendendo a escrever fanfic

Crescendo nas sombras   
Capítulo 2

  
??? : Infernal Funnel!!

De cima da garota chamas apareceram e espantaram os Demidevimon.

Demidevimon : quente!,quente! Grrr, te pego mais tarde carne fresca!

Chloe , ainda se recuperando do susto , olha em volta em procura de seu “heroi" até que , em cima de uma árvore, estava uma criatura com orelhas pontudas, face branca ,olhos verdes, cachecol e luvas vermelhas e um “smile" na barriga

???: tá olhando o quê?

Chloe(assustada com a criatura): O-o que é você???

???: impmon.

Chloe: hã??

Impmon : meu nome é Impmon. E o seu? Humanos tem nome , né?

Chloe : é..meu nome é Chloe . O que é um Impmon?

Impmon : Você nunca ouviu falar de Digimon???

Chloe: Digimon??? .É um tipo de Pokemon???

Impmon : Pokemon?? (Começa a rir)Quem teria um nome tão idiota! . Tenho pena do Digimon que tem esse nome. Hahaha!  
.  
Chloe(levemente ofendida) : hey ! Pokemon são muito comum em....(Chloe se lembra de perguntar) ...espera! , aonde estamos?

Impmon(pulando da arvore para perto da Chloe) : No Oceno Negro.  
  
Chloe : Oceano Negro? , É perto de Vermilion?

Impmon: Vermilion??? Nunca ouvi falar

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa , som de bater de assas são ouvidos e derrepente Demidevilmon volta e trouxe outros Demidevimon 

Demidevimon: achou que eu tava brincando e advinha, eu trouxe meus amigos.

Impmon : Corre que eu atraso eles!

Demidevimon: acho que não babaca! Demi Dart!!  
Os dardos quase acertam a Chloe mas , impmon pula na frente e os destroi com seu Badda Boom  
Chloe continuou correndo,assustada ,tentando entender por que aquelas criaturas estavam a perseguindo, lagrimas caiam em seu rosto, ela queria ir pra casa e fingir que isso tudo era um sonho. Porém um som a destrai de seus medos

Impmon(se ferindo pelos dardos) : arrg!

Chloe se vira e vê impmon caido no chão ferido.

Chloe( assustada) : impmon!!!

O coração de Chloe esta acelerado, ela nunca havia passado por esse tipo de situação antes [eu quero voltar pra casa e esquecer isso!],Lagrimas voltam a cair em seu rosto.

Demidevimon: Olha só, a carne fresca tá paralisada de medo, hahaha , acabaremos com esse babaca e poderemos nos divertir com ela.

Impmon (se virando lentamente) : C-Chloe, salve se, volte pra Vermilion..

Chloe não consegue parar de chorar , uma grande parte dela quer fugir dali mas..uma parte dela quer ficar e proteger impmon, apeasar de conhecê-lo a pouco tempo, ela sentia uma estranha conexão, uma vontade de protege lo.  
Chloe derrepente corre e se coloca de braços abertos entre os Demidevimon e impmon

Impmon(surpreso e com dor) : Chloe...

Chloe( com lagrimas nos olhos) : fiquem longe dele, Ele..ele foi o único que me ajudou e me defendeu!

Demidevimon: Bem rapazes parece que teremos que brincar com a carne fresca primeiro , peguem ela!! Demi Dart!!

Impmon(assustado ) : Chloe!!!

De repente , uma luz purpura começa a brilhar e se transforma em um um objeto eletronico , semelhante a um relógio ,preto e rosa em volta da tela .

Chloe ( surpresa) : O que é isso??

Os ferimento de Impmon começam a se cura e ele se sente mais forte

Impmon(com sorriso malicioso) : agora vocês vão ver Infernal Funnel!!

Fogo e gelo se unem e acertam os Demidevimon que voam pra longe machucados.  
Impmon (rindo) : hahaha! Não acredito que eu ia perder pra esses ...Aliás (Caham) valeu pela força(sorriso sincero)

Chloe(exausta) : que bom que você esta bem impmon..eu achei que você...

De repente uma luz aparece no horizonte

Chloe o que é aquilo, um farol??

Impmon : Estranho ,aquilo não estava ali antes, talvez seja a saida pra a tal de Vermilion.

Chloe : Você se preocupou comigo ,né?

Impmon(vermelho) : C-Claro que não é que

Chloe começa a fazer cócegas em impmon 

Impmon(rindo) : para, hahaha ,para,ok , V – Vamos pro farol

Impmon e Chloe andam 15 minutos até chegarem no farol

Chloe (abrindo a porta do farol) : espero que seja um bom ou...

Uma luz sai da porta e quando a luz some , Chloe se vê devolta em Vermilion como se tivesse tudo não passado de um sonho.  
Chloe corre pra casa e vê que Ash e Goh já estão comendo,

Goh: Oi Chloe , já comprou os refrescos?

Chloe ( chateada que o Goh quase não notou que ela saiu) : Eu esqueci minha bolsa no meu quarto.

Goh : oh....ok mas depressa , esse Curry que nós fizemos está uma delicia.

Chloe querendo sair dessa situação sobe as escadas e vai para seu quarto

Chloe : como eles nem notaram que sumi , que fui parar ,eu não sei, outra dimensão, (se jogando na cama) quetia que as coisas voltasem a ser como antes.

Chloe ouve um barulho vindo de sua bolsa , ela se levanta e quando a abre ela tem uma intessante surpresa

??? : então , essa é Vermilion,mas que sem graça. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe fica surpresa ao encontrar um digimon em seu quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejam gentis , é minha primeira fanfic.  
>  Um Obrigada a Camilla ,uma amiga do Discord , pela a inspiração da fanfic

Crescendo nas Sombras  
Capítulo 3  
??? : Então, essa é Vermilion, mas que sem graça.

Chloe(surpresa) : aaahhhh!

Ash( do andar de baixo) : Chloe? , Tá tudo bem?

Chloe : tá,Tá tudo tudo bem , eu só tropecei.

Chloe observa surpresa uma criatura pequena, redonda , roxo com a face cinza, orelhas pontudas e olhos verdes ao lado do mesmo “ relogio" que ela viu no outro mundo

Chloe(surpresa) : O que é você e por que tem a voz do impmon???

??? : eu sou ainda o mesmo, só que sou o yaamon agora.

Chloe : yaamon?

Yaamon : isso eu regredi para yaamon , o porquê, eu não sei.

Chloe : regredir??? Digimon regridem???

Yaamon : Raramente mas, sim.

Goh (do andar de baixo) : Chloe? Você não vai comprar os refrescos???

Chloe : ah...já vou. Fique aqui escondido , yaamon, eu já volto.

Yaamon : Nem pensar, eu quero explorar Vermilion!

Chloe: é perigoso , e se alguem ver você, e se meu pai ver você???

Yaamon : ué? , Eu finjo ser um desses , como é o nome ?..ah! Pokemon. 

Chloe : Nem pensar!

Ash e Goh abrem a porta do quarto 

Ash (preocupado) : tudo bem Chloe ?, você demorando e falando sozinha.

Chloe(escondendo o yaamon atrás dela) : Tá tudo bem, não era nada, hehe!

Goh : tem certeza???  
Chloe(nervosa) : tenho. 

Yamper olha desconfiado mas segue Ash e Goh.

Depois que os garotos saem do quarto.

Chloe (aliviada) : Ufa! . Pelo jeito vou ter que comprar esse refresco ,pra eles não desconfiarem .

Yaamon: Certo! Então eu vou..

Chloe :..Dentro da Bolsa.

Yaamon : O que ??

Chloe : isso. Ou fica na Bolsa ou se esconde no meu quarto.

Yaamon(de contra gosto) : tá bom.

Chloe sai de casa em direção ao mercado e não nota que yaamon abre uma fresta em sua bolsa.  
Yaamon fica maravilhado, ele nunca havia visto tantos humanos tão difentes uns dos outros , e os Pokémon, eles eram mais complexos que Digimon em treinamento mas ,menos complexos que muitos Digimons Campeões.   
Mercado

Chloe : oi Yolei. 2 garrafas de refrescos, por favor?

Yolei : aqui está. E ai? O Goh esta é na sua casa?? , ele tá sozinho??

Chloe : Yolei !, O Goh está com o Ash e , acredite em min, ele não é seu tipo.

Yolei ( desanimada) : tem certeza???

Chloe : tenho. Olha eu tenho que ir.  
Enquanto Chloe ia embora , Yaamon notou um par de olhos azuis o abservando escondidos atrás do balcão.   
A chegar em casa Chloe entrega os refrescos para os garotos

Ash : Legal , você não vai comer ,Chloe?

Chloe : Não, Tô sem fome. Alem disso eu tenho que estudar. 

Ash : tudo bem, então. 

Goh : eu estou preocupado com a Chloe , sinto que estamos excluindo ela.

Ash : não precisa se preocupar , tenho certeza que ela só tem muito dever de casa. Se ela precisar de algo, ela procura a gente.

Goh : Você tem razão ash.

No quarto da Chloe..

Yaamon : Sabe vermilion não é tão chata e nunca vi tantos humanos, e esses Pokemon são tão estranhos. 

Chloe : Yaamon, Pokémon não são estranhos , só diferentes.[bem que eu queria que não existissem]. E que objeto é esse (mostrando o Digivice)

Yaamon : Isto é um digivice, de acordo com meus estudos , isso é a prova que você é minha parceira.

Chloe: parceira? Espera , Você é um estudioso? 

Yaamon : Sim, e um dos melhores. Dizem que um digimon pode alcançar um poder ilimitado com ajuda de um digivice e um parceiro.

Chloe(segurando o digivice) : poder ilimitado. Ah! Eu tenho que estudar ,tenho aula amanha.

O estomago de Yaamon começa a roncar

Yaamon : Chloe ,eu tô com fome.


	4. Capítulo  4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe janta com a familia e um pequeno mistério na escola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejan gentis, é minha primeira fanfic e é claro ,é um AU.

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 4

Yaamon : Chloe, eu tô com fome.  
Jantar

Talia : Nossa Chloe , como você está com fome!. Nem parece que estava sem fome hoje à tarde. 

Chloe : estudar me deixa com fome ,mãe.

Sr.Sakuragi : Fome pode ser o sinal de uma futura treinadora Pokémon .

Chloe : Pai!. Eu não estou interessada em ser treinadora Pokémon. 

Talia (chateada): Querido!.

Chloe (pegando mais um prato de comida): Eu vou terminar meu jantar no quarto.

Parker : tá chateada por que não é boa com Pokémon, mana?. Hehehe

Talia : Parker!!

Chloe sai da sala 

Talia: Querido . Eu já disse pra não pressionar a Chloe sobre Pokémon. 

Sr.Sakuragi : mas ,Querida, Pokémon são a base de nossa sociedade, Eles são um exemplo que a humanidade devia se espelhar, se ela fosse mais parecida com o Ash...

Talia (saindo da mesa, Brava) : Vai dormir no Laboratório hoje.

Parker : eu não entendo, papai, qual é o problema dá mamãe e da Chloe com Pokémon??

Sr.Sakuragi : Eu não sei, filho. Eu não sei.

No quarto da Chloe

Chloe ( entregando um prato de comida) : Aqui yaamon, aproveite.

Yaamon (Comendo) : obrigada Chloe , não tem tanta comida no oceano negro. (Com os olhos brilhando) hummm isso esta uma delicia!!

Chloe : que bom que gostou, minha mãe é uma ótima cozinheira 

Toc ,toc

Talia : Chloe, posso entrar??

Chloe (escondendo o yaamon debaixo do travisseiro) : pode entrar.

Talia (olhando os 2 pratos vazios) : Nossa, você estava com fome,né?

Chloe : é, mãe, estudar me deixa com fome.

Talia : Olha, querida , eu sei que você está chateada com seu pai,mas ele acha que é para o seu bem.

Chloe (chateada): qual é o problema de não querer uma profissão ligada à Pokémon quando eu crescer?

Talia : nenhum , querida , O que você quer ser quando crescer?

Chloe : Não sei, mas ,nada ligado à Pokémon. 

Talia: Não importa o que você se tornará, eu vou sempre te apoiar ,querida.(beija a testa da Chloe). Boa noite .

Chloe : boa noite, mãe. 

Talia sai do quarto

Yaamon(saindo do esconderijo) : Isso é uma mãe? . Parece legal.

Chloe : ela é. Vamos nos ajeitar para dormir, yaamon amanhã eu tenho aula.

Yaamon: Boa noite, Chloe.

No dia seguinte...

Chloe(apressada) : tô atrasada, tô atrasada, yaamon se esconde na bolsa , tô atrasada!!!

Na escola...

Chloe (aliviada): ufa!, eu quase perdi meu café da manhã no carro

Yaamon(na bolsa) :[e eu quase perdi o café da manhã na bolsa]

Garota 1 : Olha é o Ken Ichijouje !

Garota 2 : Ele é tão lindo e tão misterioso!  
No meio da multidão de garotas havia um garoto de pele clara , cabelos azul escuro até o queixo, e olhos azuis.

Ken( timido) : Desculpa, mas , eu tenho que ir para classe.

Chloe(olhando o rotomphone) : ah ! Também tenho que ir pra classe!

As aulas passaram lentamente até chegar a hora do almoço 

Chloe : tem que ter uma sala vazia (Ate achar uma mesa vazia) ah, isso serve,pode sair da bolsa ,yaamon.

Yaamon : ufa! Já estava derretendo dentro dessa bolsa. Então ,o que sua mãe fez pro lanche??

Chloe : O de sempre,Arroz, Omelete, chá de flor de cerejeira e sanduíche de frutas.

Yaamon : será que é o suficente pra nós dois? 

Chloe : Não se preocupe.

Yaamon vê perto dali um borrão verde e marrom correndo 

Yaamon(saltitando) : já volto Chloe!

Chloe (surpresa) : aonde você vai?

Yaamon : eu vi um digimon

Chloe : um digimon? Aqui?. Espera yaamon!!  
Yaamon persegue o digomon até cerca-lo num beco sem saída. 

Yaamon: te peguei! Quem é você e o que está fazendo no mundo humano??  
Chloe(cansada de correr) : Yaamon! 

Chloe observa uma criatura semelhate a uma larva ,com a boca rosa e uma" concha" marrom. 

??? (Assustado) : me , me desculpe . Só estava atrás de mais comida pro ken-chan

Chloe: ken??

Atrás da Chloe..

Ken (preocupado) : minomon!


	5. Capítulo  5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe conhece ken e outros amigos e conhece o digimundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira fic , sejam gentis, e já vou avisando, não vai ter evolução por armadura.

Crescendo nas Sombras  
Capitulo 5

Ken (preocupado) : Minomon!!

Minomon : ken- chan!

Minomon flutua em direção ao colo do ken

Ken (Bravo) : Quem é voce? , Como você conseguiu este digimon ? (yaamon)

Chloe (assustada) : Calma! Eu conheci o yaamon como impmon no.., onde mesmo?,..ah! Oceano Negro!

Ken( surpreso) : Oceano Negro? , como você conseguiu ir pra lá?

Chloe : eu não sei! , eu estava andando na rua e , quando me dei conta, estava numa praia cinza.

Yaamon : foi onde ela me conheceu. 

Ken(mostrando o digivice, Branco com bordas prateadas perto da tela) : Você tem um desses?

Chloe (mostrando o digivice) : Este???

Ken : então você é uma escolhida também. 

Minomon : Ela pode ser nossa amiga

Ken : Chloe, ser uma criança escolhida é uma grande responsabilidade, você está preparada?

Chloe (em duvida) : eu não sei...

Yaamon : Claro que ela está preparada, ela tem a min como parceiro.

Ken : O Almoço está quase acabando, me encontre na sala de computação depois das aulas.

Chloe (surpresa ) :...Ok

Minomon (voltando para a bolsa do ken) : espero você lá. 

Chloe : ok..até lá [Será que consigo ser uma escolhida, só quero ser uma garota normal]

Fim das aulas, nas sala de computação 

Chloe (na frente da sala) : bem ...é aqui

Entrando na sala, ken e Minomon estavam esperando. 

Ken : eu estava te esperando, você está preparada?

Chloe(insegura) : Acho que sim.

Ken : yaamon , você já pode sair da bolsa.

Yaamon : Finalmente! Não aguento mais ficar nessa bolsa

Ken : Como você pode ver , o computador está ligado, aponte seu digivice para a tela e diga: digi-portal ,Abra!

Ao demonstrar, a tela do computador brilha e ken desaparece da sala

Chloe (assustada) : O quê? ,ele sumiu , chega! , eu vou...

Yaamon: Você não vai embora! Você vai fazer o que o ken pediu!(provocando), qual o problema ?, está com medo?

Chloe (assustada) : eu não estou com medo! , é...

Yaamon : então faça!!

Chloe tremendo, aponta o digivice para a tela e fala:...

Chloe: Digi-Portal, Abra!

Uma luz cobre a sala e Chloe se vê flutuando, passando por várias telas , até pousar em uma floresta com varios postes de luz. 

Impmon: Chloe!, você conseguiu!

Ken : muito bem, Chloe! 

??? : ken, quem é essa garota?, Alguma nova escolhida???

??? : O parceiro dela parece mal

Ao lado de ken estava outro garoto de cabelos bordô, olhos castanhos, jaqueta estilo rock azul com chamas vermelhas e calça marrom. Ao lado do garoto há um dragão azul bípede, com olhos grandes e castanhos, barriga branca e um"V" amarelo na testa.

??? : Oi, eu sou Davis Motomya e esse é o meu parceiro Veemon.

Veemon : Prazer em conhece-los, vocês trouxeram comida??

Chloe(surpresa) : muito prazer, de onde você é, Davis , nunca te vi na escola.

Davis : eu sou de Celadon , bem, eu era , vou me mudar para Vermilion amanhã. 

Ken : já nos apresentamos , Davis , o que você achou aqui no Digimundo que queria nos mostrar??

Chloe : espera! Digimundo?

Davis : ah!. É sua primeira vez aqui, aqui é o mundo dos digimon, é de onde impmon,veemon e Wormon vieram

Chloe : Wormmon??

Wormmon(saindo de trás do ken) : estou aqui. 

Wormmon se assemelha a um caterpie , com olhos azuis, patas vermelhas e uma boca Roxa

Davis : certo. Eu descobri um templo que não está no mapa , então eu pensei, por que não chamar o ken para explorar lo juntos.

Chloe: eu acho uma má ideia.

Yaamon: cadê seu espírito de aventura?

Chloe : Deixei em Vermilion. 

Davis : Não se preocupe, Chloe, você está com a gente.

Chloe: ..ok[ por eu estou com um mau pressentimento]

Veemon : vamos para a aventura!!!


	6. Capítulo  6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma antiga profecia no templo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa o captulo curto, eu ainda estou aprendendo a escrever fanfics. Fãs do T.K e da Kari , me perdoem

Crescendo nas Sombras

Capítulo 6

Veemon : Vamos para a aventura!!

Davis : Vamos!!!

Chloe (sussurrando para o Ken) : ele é sempre desse jeito???

Ken (sussurrando) : sim, o que deixa as coisas muito divertidas

As três crianças chegaram a um templo feito de pedras escuras e com várias estátuas sem cabeça 

Chloe(assustada) : vamos voltar .

Ken(nervoso ) : Davis , eu não confio na aparência desse templo

Davis : Ken ,Chloe , tá tudo bem , deve ter algo muito legal lá dentro.

Veemon: e pode ter algo que nos ajude, já que estamos sem as digi-armaduras.

Chloe : Digi-armaduras??

Impmon: são objetos lendários que permitem evoluções únicas. Queria saber por que desapareceram..

Ken(nervoso) : Isso não é importante. 

Davis (nervoso): É, esquece isso, vamos entrar.

Dentro do templo havia pinturas de vários Digimon na parede, Principalmente Digimon Vírus e Vacina convivendo pacificamente. 

Ken (Maravilhado com as imagens) : Você tem razão, Davis, isto é lindo! Queria que isto fosse realidade.

Os 3 digivices começam a brilhar revelando uma passagem secreta.

Wormmon(assustado) : Ken-chan , eu estou com medo.

Impmon : medroso.

Veemon : Não se preocupe, Wormmon, a gente vai te proteger.

Davis(Excitado) : Legal! Aposto que tem um tesouro lá dentro!

Ken : Ou uma armadilha 

Chloe(nervosa) : concordo com Ken  
Do lado de fora do templo...

??? : meu Digivice detectou energias obscuras vindo do templo, Tailmon.

Tailmon : parece ser antigo, de antes dos cavaleiros reais existirem .

??? : Kari? Você acha que o Ken e o Davis estão aqui?

Kari : É bem possível, Ken tem ligação com o poder das trevas e o Davis virou aliado dele.

??? : Não podemos confiar neles depois do que fizeram com as Digi-armaduras, Vamos!  
  
De volta ao templo, na passagem secreta...  
  
Chloe : Esse corredor escuro não acaba nunca?

Davis : Calma , daqui a pouco a gente chega em algum lugar

Eles chegam em uma grande sala iluminada por tochas, no fim da sala , há uma tábua de pedra com algo escrito em digimoji

Chloe: que letras esteanhas são essas(digivice começa a brilhar) esperai , eu consigo entender o que está escrito

Quando a luz cegar a escuridão 

  
E os 14 entrarem em união 

  
A semente negra corromperá o inocente de outro mundo

  
A Luz tentará cegar

  
E a escuridão tentará apagar

  
Somente os 14 em equilibrio poderão derrotar o erro do tempo

  
  
Davis : o que é isso?

Ken : perece algum tipo de profecia.

??? : o que vocês fazem nesse templo?

Kari : e o que estão fazendo com essa garota??

Ken : T.K!

Davis : Kari!!

T.K é um garoto loiro com olhos azuiz uma blusa amarela e azul e calça cinza. Seu parceiro é um roedor com orelhas como asas de morcego, alaranjado , de barriga e patas claras e olhos azuis

Kari era uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, cabelo na altura do queixo ,blusa e calça rosa e branca. Sua parceira é semelha a um gato branco, com listras e olhos azuis e luvas amarelas cobrindo suas garras.

Kari : Não acredito que você está levando está gatota inocente para o lado das travas, Davis

Davis : perdoar e ficar do lado de um amigo, não é ir pro lado das travas!

Chloe( brava) : quem são vocês?

T.K : eu sou T.K e essa é minha amiga , Kari e esses são nossos parceiros, Patamon e Tailmon

Kari : venha conosco! Você não esta segura com estes traidores e com esse Digimon Vírus. 

Impmon: ei!! Ninguém me separa da minha parceira!

Tailmon: sua parceira, que pena, acho que teremos que lutar então. 

Chloe(assustada) [lutar??? , eu não quero lutar, eu sabia que vir a esse tem era uma má ideia] 

  



	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma batalha se inicia entre Chloe Kari e Davis contra T.K e Kari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minha primeira fanfic, sejam gentis e digimon não me pertence.

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 7

Chloe (assustada) :[lutar??? , eu não quero lutar, eu sabia que vir a esse mundo era uma má ideia]

T.K : Vamos punilos por se juntarem ao lado negro, Patamon!

Patamon : tem certeza T.K? , eles são nossos amigos.

T.K. : nós precisamos, Patamon,Ken é o imperador digimon e o Davis ficou do lado dele, Você sabe o que o imperador fez ,né Patamon?

Patamon (triste com a situação) : sigh...tudo bem T.K  


PATAMON DIGIVOLVE PARA....ANGEMON!!

Angemon é um humanóide angelical com 3 pares de asas e cabelos ruivos

T.K : Angemon , Derrote eles!!

Angemon (direcionando o ataque ao Wormmon) : Heaven s Knuckle!!

Antes que o ataque atingisse Wormmon, Veemon intecepta com o V headbutt  


Veemon : atacando alguém mais fraco? , Nunca pensei que você seria tão baixo , Angemon!

Ken( preocupado e tremendo) Wormmon, você está bem??

Wormmon : Estou bem ken-chan, Veemon me...ARG!!

Tailmon ataca sorrateiramente Wormmon!

Ken começa a entrar em pânico, não consegue se concentrar, começa a suar frio ,coloca suas mãos na cabeça é começa a chorar [É tudo minha culpa esse é o meu castigo,é minha culpa, se eu não tivesse me tornado o imperador, é minha culpa, É MINHA CULPA!!]

Chloe(nervosa) : Ken, Você está bem?

Davis(preocupado) : Ken![ele está tendo um ataque de pânico !]

Impmon : ok gatinha, quer brigar?, brigue com alguem do seu tamanho Badda Boon!

Tailmon desvia facilmente do ataque e usa o Neko Punch acertando no rosto de impmon 

Impmon(limpando um pouco sangue da boca) : ha! Nem doeu, é só isso que você consegue fazer?

Tailmon ( Brava) : Ora seu!

T.K : Angemon, ataque o digimon vírus!, deixe tailmon lidar com Veemon!

Kari : Não se preocupe Tailmon vai ter sua chance mais tarde !

Davis : Ken ! ,Me ouça , pegue Wormmon e Chloe se escondam!

Chloe (assustada) : o que?

Impmon(desviando de um soco de Angemon) : Vocês estão loucos! ,Eu não vou fugir!

Davis : Vocês precisam , você não podem digivolver!

Chloe (assustada) : O que?, eu não posso, eu não consigo

Davis : Você consegue! ,confio em você para proteger Wormmon e Ken 

Chloe (assustada); eu..eu vou tentar (segurando a mão de Ken) vamos Ken , Vamos nos esconder

Wormmon (ferido, se arrastando até o ken) : ken- chan, vai ficar tudo bem, não é sua culpa

Ken (saindo do pânico) :...Wormmon....(pega Wormmon colo e se esconde com Chloe)

Impmon: eu dou cobertura Infernal Funnel!!

O ataque de gelo e fogo atinge Angemon e Tailmon , eles se afastam sem receber dano.

  
Veemon : Agora é a minha vez! V punch

O soco atinge Tailmon que responde com um Neko Tail , atingindo Veemon em cheio

Tailmon : Bem , não é o oponente que eu queria mas nada me impede de me divertir, Cat s eye!!

Com sua técnica, Tailmon tem controle completo do corpo de Veemon que começa a usar vários V Punch em si mesmo

Davis (preocupado): Veemon! Resista![o que eu faço, não consigo digivolver! Eu não posso decepcionar meus amigos]

Veemon (sendo atingido pelos próprios ataques) : eu..eu estou ...tentando...

Chloe ,Ken e Wormmon se escondem atrás da tabuleta de pedra assustados,porem T.K os viu e não perdeu a chance.

T.K: Angemon, atrás da tabuleta!!

Angemon : sim ,T.K!!

Angemon usa Heaven s Kuckle na tabuleta, a destruindo e revelando os garotos

Impmon (assustado) : Chloe!!

Davis (assustado) : Ken!!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A batalha no templo começa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentei dar uma pausa mas, minha ansiedade não deixa, então, capítulo novo

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 8

Impmon (assustado) : Chloe!!!

Davis(assustado) : Ken!!

T.K : Não perca tempo, Angemon , ataque!

Angemon: mas, T.K , eles não fizeram nada. 

T.K : Ken é o imperador digimon e a garota é sua aliada, ataque!!!

  
Angemon (com tristeza no olhar) : eu...eu sinto muito..Heaven s Knuckles!!!

O ataque de Angemon esta prestes a atingir Chloe e os outros , quando Impmon se lança na frente recemdo o dano.

Chloe (com lagrimas nos olhos) : Impmon!!!

Davis ( Bravo ) : Covardes!!! Como puderam fazer isso!!

Kari : devia ter pensado nisso antes de se aliar ao imperador, Aliás, devia está prestando atenção na sua luta

Davis vê Veemon quase incociente ,cheio de hematomas e sangrando

Davis(com lágrimas nos olhos) Veemon...

T.K : Angemon, ataque final

Angemon (triste) : sim...T.K

Chloe está apavorada, ela não queria lutar, seus amigos estão feridos e , ela não sabe quem é este imperador digimon, mas sabe quem ken não é culpado, derrempente, quase que como instinto, Chloe corre e se põe a frente de Impmon para protege-lo

Impmon abre os olhos e vê a sombra de sua parceira na sua frente, uma sombra que fará de tudo para proteger-lo ,uma sombra... que ele tem o dever de proteger

O digivice reage uma luz cobre impmon...

Impmon digivolve para....  
Wizardmon!!!

No lugar de impmon há um humanóide de pele cinza, cabelos ruivos, com botas marrons , vestes amarelas com muitos zíperes ,luvas marrons, capa e chapéu pontudo cinza com uma fivela de caveira, olhos verdes e um cetro dourado .

Wizardmon pula na frente de Chloe e bloqueia o o ataque Angemon com seu cetro.

Kari(surpresa) : Wi...wizardmon...

Tailmon (perdendo o controle sobre Veemon) : ...Wizardmon?

Davis aproveita a chance ,pega Veemon em seus braços e fica ao lado de Ken

Wizardmon: Vocês se dizem herois ,mas atacam inocentes sem motivo ,vocês dois são babacas e esse anjo merece ter a asas arrancadas

Wizardmon Ataca com Electro Squall ,porém, Angemon desvia facilmente e revida com Angel Slam, Wizardmon desvia e chuta o rosto de Angemon 

Kari : Tailmon! Faça alguma coisa!!

Tailmon ataca wizardmon com Cat s Eyes mas, wizardmon usa Vision of Terror a fazendo desmaiar

Kari : Tailmon!!! Seu monstro!!!

Wizardmon: ela é um monstro por torturar o oponente!

Angemon volta a atacar com Holy Rod, Wizardmon bloqueia o ataque com seu cetro

Wizardmon: agora você vira um anjo frito!! Electro Squall!!

O ataque é certeiro, ferindo Angemon, Wizardmon continua com varios Electro Squall até que Angemon volta a ser Patamon , ficando incociente.

T.K : Malditos!! Vamos Kari, precisamos reagrupar

Kari : T.K , o Wizardmon..

T.K: aquele não é o Wizardmon que conhecemos, vamos!

Os dois fogem do templo , derrotados e Wizardmon volta a ser Impmon

Chloe: o que foi aquilo? Como você evoluiu? E por que voltou a ser Impmon?..

Impmon: Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez, estou cansado.

Ken :....Davis...ela vai nos odiar...

Davis : talvez não,..se contar-mos a verdade

Davis : Chloe...preciso conversar com você 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A historia de Davis,Ken e o imperador Digimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem se esqueci alguma coisa de primeiro arco de digimon 02

Crescendo nas Sombras 

Capítulo 9

Davis : Chloe....nos precisamos conversar...

Chloe : o que foi, Davis?

Davis : é que...

Ken:....eu sou o imperador Digimon 

Chloe(surpresa) : o quê???

Davis : Calma!, A gente explica

Davis : quando eu vim para o digimundo , eu estava com T.K e Kari onde eu descobri a digi-armadura da coragem e o Veemon

Davis : Veemon digivolveu para Flamedramon e e derrotamos 3 monocromon , após essa luta senti que Veemon seria meu primeiro melhor amigo.

Davis: nos dias seguintes, Yolei e Cody se uniram a nós .

Chloe: Yolei ? ,Yolei Inoue? Minha prima?

Davis : a Yolei é sua prima?

Chloe: sim, ela se mudou para Vermilion à pouco tempo, a família dela não conseguia competir com o Mega Mart de Celadon.

Impmon : E o imperador digimon ?

Davis : já chego nessa parte, Yolei e Cody encontram suas respectivas digi-armaduras, digi-armadura do amor e da sabedoria e seus parceiros, Hawkmon e Armadilomon.

Davis : logo descobrimos que os digimon estavam sendo controlados pelos os anéis negros e as torres negras impediam digimon de digivolver normalmente. 

Chloe: então , só a evolução por armadura funcionava?

Ken : sim

Ken : O imperador digimon construiu as torres e os aneis negros.

Davis : Pouco tempo houve um campeonato de futebol escolar, foi onde eu conheci o Ken, Eu era do time de Celadon e o Ken estava no time de Vermilion 

Ken : Vermilion ganhou de 10 x 1.

Davis : Senti que aqueles olhos eram familiares, e dias depois , minha suspeita foi confirmada, Ken era o imperador digimon

Chloe : Ken? ..Ken era o imperador digimon? ,Por quê?

Ken : Eu estava furioso,confuso...

Davis : Chloe, por favor ,ouça a história toda, pouco tempo depois,o imperador criou as espirais negras,podendo controlar digimon sem o auxílio das torres negras.

Ken(lágrimas no rosto) : Eu..eu estava cada vez mais consumido pela escuridão sequestrei agumon.... torturei, Fiz experiências horríveis com ele.

Chloe : Agumon? Quem é ele?

Davis : é o parceiro de um dos digiescolhidos senior, falo deles outro dia, bem, enquanto procurava-mos uma forma de resgatar Agumon, eu ,Yolei e Cody conseguimos as digi-armaduras da amizade,sinceridade e confiança. 

Ken : Logo eu decidi que não havia utilidade em ficar no mundo real , então, eu fugi para o digimundo para terminar o meu maior projeto....chimeramon.

Davis : resgatamos Agumon e um amigo nos contou de uma profecia : Somente um milagre pode resgatar a bondade .

Chloe: ...somente um milagre pode resgatar a bondade...

Ken : Na batalha final , eu perdi o controle de Chimeramon, ele começou a destruir minha base e....e...(começa a chorar)

Wormmon:..Ken-chan ,está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

Davis : T.K achou melhor atacar-mos todos juntos mas algo me chamou para o núcleo da base , e lá achei a digi-armadura do milagre. Veemon digivolveu para Magnamon e lutou contra Chimeramon mas, nem ele era o suficiente..

Chloe : o que aconteceu?

Davis : Eu não queria desistir, eu não queria me dar por vencido,de repente comecei ouvir um choro...era o Ken

Ken : eu estava desesperado.....

Ken : Chimeramon ia me acertar com seu mais poderoso ataque até...até que....Wormmon..

Wormmon: eu me joguei na frente do Chimeramon, eu não queria que o Ken-chan se machucasse

Impmon: você morreu..

Chloe : como você morreu? , Wormmon, você está aqui..

Impmon: enquanto o digimon tiver o digicore , ele pode renascer na cidade do princípio como digitama..

Davis : Após o sacrifício de Wormmon, Ken desmoronou naquela hora eu vi o verdadeiro Ken Ichijouje, Entao eu decidi que iria derrotar Chimeramon, que iria ser meu amigo .

Chloe : o que aconteceu?

Davis : A digi-armadura , o meu digivice e o digivice do Ken reagiram ,Magnamon absorveu todas as outras digi-armaduras e com seu poder, destruiu Chimeramon. 

Chloe : E os seus amigos?

Davis : T.K queria destruir Ken já que ele havia mexido com os poderes da escuridão, Yolei e os outros já me criticavam e tiravam sarro de mim diariamente, então, não foi difícil colocarem a culpa na destruição das digi-armaduras em mim. 

Ken : mas ..eu fiz coisas horriveis com os digimon, eles tinham direito de me odiar.

Davis : Eu sempre defendi o Ken, até fui com ele na cidade do princípio, mas eles sempre apareciam para nos atacar. Eu sai do grupo para ficar ao lado do Ken então, eles me acusaram de traidor.

Chloe ficou impressionada com a história, Ken sofre tanto e se culpa pelo o ocorrido e Davis foi traido pelo amigos por fazervo que é certo.

Chloe : Ken..

Ken: ...sim?

Chloe(estendendo a mão) : quer ser meu amigo?


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe conhece a mãe de Ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe o capítulo curto, Esse capítulo se passa no episódio do Feebas , só que em vez de Chloe , é o Professor Sakuragi que vai pra Hoenn

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 10

Chloe(estendendo a mão) : Ken ...quer ser meu amigo?

Ken ficou impressionado, como alguém, além de Davis e Wormmon, podia perdoar lo tão fácil?.Depois de tanta coisa que ele fez como imperador digimon? .Mas algo em seu coração dizia ela iria aceita lo, não importa o que. 

Ken( apertando a mão da Chloe) : eu quero. Eu quero muito ser seu amigo.

Davis : Bem vinda ao grupo dos digiescolhidos rejeitados ,Chloe!

Impmon : Não quero estragar o momento, mas estou exausto, podemos voltar para a sua casa?

Davis : Casa! Eu lembrei tenho que voltar logo e acabar de encaixotar minhas coisas para a mudança! Tenho que ir!, Chloe leve o Ken para a casa(sai correndo com o Veemon no colo)

Ken : Melhor nós imos para casa , não quero deixar meus pais preocupados.

Chloe e Ken andam até chegarem ao terminal de onde vieram para o digimundo. 

Chloe: Ken, você parece cansado , você está bem?

Wormmon: Ken fica muito cansado depois de um ataque de pânico. 

Ken : não se precupe Chloe eu vou ficar bem, agora , para voltar para o mundo real , basta apontar o digivice e dizer digi portal abra!

Chloe seguiu as instruções e, após ser envolvida por uma luz ela , ken e os digimon estavam de volta a sala de computação. 

Chloe acompanha Ken até seu apartamento onde conhece o senhor e a senhora ichijouje  
Apartamento do Ken...  
Sra. Ichijouji: Obrigada por trazer meu Ken, sempre fico muito preocupada com ele.

Chloe(timida) : N-não tem problema, senhora .

Sra.ichijouji: Querida, Ken é muito precioso para min.(olha para o Ken) Ken! , Você está exausto, teve outro ataque?

Ken : não se preocupe, mãe, eu vou descansar um pouco no meu quarto.

Sra.ichijouji: Minomon , pode ficar de olho no Ken , Por favor?

Chloe (surpresa) : Você sabe sobre os digimon?

Sra.Ichijouji: sim , nós tivemos uma conversa e Ken me falou sobre o Minomon. Aliás , aposto que você tem um digimon na sua bolsa .

Neste momento Yaamon sai da bolsa.

Yaamon : ela sabre sobre digimon??

Sra.Ichijouji : que digimon bonitinho, Na próxima vez que vier aqui , farei um lanchinho para você. 

Yaamon : vou ficar esperando.

Chloe : Volte para bolsa, Yaamon , nós temos que ir para casa.  
Sra.Ichijouji: tudo bem Obrigada por trazer meu filho.

Na casa de Chloe....

Chloe : Mãe, cheguei! ,Onde está o papai ?

Talia : Seu Pai foi viajar para Hoenn com Ash , Goh e Parker, Parece que uma amiga do Parker entrou num concurso de amizade com um Feebas e os garotos estão acompanhando, eles voltam amanhã .

Chloe : [ Claro, Para p meu pai , Pokemon são mais importantes que está em casa com a própria família].   
Talia(preocupada) : querida , você está bem?

Chloe(nervosa) : Claro! .Eu vou jantar no meu quarto hoje.

Talia faz um delicioso jantar, porem quando aparece no quarto de surpresa ...

Talia(assustada) : Quem é este Pokemon?!!!!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe conta a verdade para a mãe e Um trabalho em grupo interessante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tenho tenho Switch então, eu não entendo nada de Curry

Crescendo nas Sombras 

Capítulo 11

Talia (assustada) : Quem é esse Pokémon???

Chloe(surpresa) : Mãe isso é... é uma pelúcia!!

Talia : Pelúcias não se mexem desse jeito!!

Chloe (nervosa) : É uma pelúcia super tecnológica (mexendo a boca do Yaamon) , oi eu sou uma pelúcia. 

Talia : Não minta para min , Chloe , que Pokémon é esse?

Chloe , estava dividida, por um lado , sua mãe poderia mostrar Yaamon para o seu pai e, por outro lado, sua mãe poderia guardar segredo já que elas confiavam uma na outra.

Chloe : Mãe....acho melhor você sentar...

Talia coloca os pratos na escrivaninha, e se senta na cama.

Chloe : Mãe...este é Yaamon ele é um digimon

Yaamon : Oi mãe Talia.

Talia : Ele fala...

Yaamon : todos os digimon falam

Chloe : Yaamon é um digimon em treinamento. 

Talia : Em treinamento ?

Yaamon : Digimon são divididos em 6 estágios: Bebé, Treinamento, Novato, Campeão, Perfeito e Extremo. Há uma lenda de um nivel acima do Extremo .

Chloe : Eles não são desse mundo, mãe, então , por favor não fale nada para ninguém. 

Talia : Chloe..

Chloe : Você sabe como é o Papai , ele nunca mais vai sair do Laboratório 

Yaamon : E se os humanos invadirem o digimundo?

Talia : Digimundo?

Chloe : É o mundo de onde os digimon vem ...

Talia : .....tudo bem, Chloe, não contarei nada,mas, como você conheceu o Yaamon?

Chloe : eu me perdi e conheci o Yaamon. 

Talia sabia que estava escondendo algo mas, decidiu não perguntar mais nada.

Yaamon : Já podemos comer ,Mãe Talia?

Talia (sorrindo) : É só Talia, Yaamon e sim, já podemos comer.

Chloe e Yaamon comeram um delicioso jantar e logo depois foram dormir

No dia seguinte , na escola...

Professora: Crianças , apartir de Hoje temos um novo companheiro em nossa classe  
, Davis Motomiya

Davis : E ai gente! Eu sou Davis Espero que a gente se dê bem(Davis tenta fazer uma pose maneira mas, acaba tropeçando)

Yolei(rindo) : Você sempre acha um novo jeito de se humilhar, né, Davis.

(Quase) todos na sala de aula começam a rir

Professora (ajudando-o a se levantar) : Você esta bem, Davis? 

Davis : Sim, Professora. 

Professora: então, sente atrás do Ken.

Davis (sussurrando) : oi Ken, como você está?

Ken (sussurrando) :Estou melhor, Você trouxe o chibimon? . Ainda não estou pronto para voltar para o digimundo.

Davis (sussurando) :Tudo Bem, fiquei preocupado com você (ficando vermelho)

Ken (Sussurrando) : Desculpe por preocupar você (vermelho)

Professora : Davis ! Pare de sussurrar!! Guardem suas coisas, crianças, vamos para a sala de economia domestica, hoje vamos fazer Curry.

Na sala de economia domestica ...

Professora: Se juntem em grupos de 3 alunos , hoje os grupos irão criar seu próprio Curry .

Davis (animado) : Ken,Chloe , Vocês serão parte do meu grupo, eu tenho a ideia para um Curry perfeito!

Chloe (nervosa) : não podemos só fazer o Curry tradicional??

Ken : Temos que criar nosso próprio Curry,Chloe e podemos fazer um pouco à mais para nossos digimon comerem.

Davis : Chibimon eu o meu crítico culinário particular, tudo que cozinho passa por ele.

Nesse momento as bolsas com os digimon começam a se agitar

Ken : Parece que eles estão ansiosos pela comida.

Davis : Certo, Chloe ,você corta a pimenta e a batata e misture com a carne, Ken descasque a maça , corte e ajude a Chloe com o caudo, eu vou amassar ,pomeg , persin e tomato berry.

Chloe[ O Davis está louco,por que colocar maçã e essas barries estranha,por não faze o Curry padrão com tomate, carne , cenoura e pimenta? Goh e eu sempre fazíamos essas receita]

Logo o Curry estava pronto era a vez da professora provar e dar uma nota.

Professora: huummm...esse é o melhor Curry que já comi!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe escuta uma conversar que a deixa abalada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prof. Sakuragi se chamará Haru Sakuragi até sair o nome ocidental inteiro (não só Prof. Cerise/Cerejeira)

Crescendo nas Sombras 

Capitulo 12

Professora: hummmm....Esse é o melhor Curry que eu já comi.

Davis: Sério, Professora?

Professora : Serio , merecem um A pela receita.

Ken : muito obrigada, professora.  


O tempo passou e logo chegou a hora do almoço...

Davis : tem certeza que esse lugar secreto de vocês é seguro?

Chloe : tenho foi naquela mesa que conheci o Ken.

Ken : lá está. 

Davis : Chibimon, a barra esta limpa, já pode sair da mochila.

Chibimon: ufa! Já não estava mais aguentando de tanta fome.

Yaamon e Minomon também sairam das mochilas.. e todos começam a comer o Curry,menos Chloe.

Yaamon: Chloe, por que você não está comendo?

Chibimon: Você tem que experimentar , está uma delicia, um “Davis Clássico".

Chloe : Eu prefiro comer o Almoço que minha mãe fez.

Yaamon : por quê? , Tem medo de provar?

Chloe : não! . Só...Só não gosto de receitas diferente.

Ken : Yaamon, você não deve forçar a Chloe , a fazer algo que ela se sente desconfortável. 

Yaamon(chateado) : tá..dessa vez eu deixo passar.

Após as aulas, Na casa da Chloe...

Chloe : Mãe, cheguei!

Talia : oi, querida ,seu pai acabou de chegar de Hoenn, ele está na sala de jantar

Na sala de jantar ,Chloe escuta uma conversa entre Ash,Goh e seu pai.

Prof.Sakuragi : Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês meninos, largaram tudo para ajudar uma garotinha e seu Pokémon. 

Ash : Não foi nada ,professor, Eu sempre ajudo um treinador em apuros.

Goh : e consegui capturar um Wingull.

Prof.Sakuragi : Isso é otimo,meninos , Eu queria que a Chloe fosse igual a vocês, vocês sabem que ela não está interessada em Pokémon ,como vocês, Se ela fosse treinadora, pesquisadora ou até Performer , eu ficaria muito orgulhoso. 

Chloe fica abalada, seu pai não sente orgulho dela[meu pai não acredita em min , será que não se interessar em Pokémon é um crime , ele está praticamente tratando Ash e Goh como seus filhos!]

Prof.Sakuragi : ...eu estou pensando em tirar a Chloe da escola e fazer ela ir numa jornada Pokémon. Ela vai me agradecer.

Chloe:[Não acredito, papai vai me tirar da escola! Justo agora que eu fiz novos amigos!]

Chloe corre para o seu quarto, sua mãe percebeu seu comportamento e foi conversar com ela.

Talia (batendo na porta do quarto) : Chloe, está tudo bem,querida?. Eu posso entrar? ,eu trouxe chá. 

Chloe abre a porta...

Talia : querida, está tudo bem?

Chloe(Chateada) : Mãe, papai quer me tirar da escola e me forçar a fazer uma jornada.

Talia : seu pai não me falou nada sobre isso, tem certeza que não foi só uma brincadeira.

Chloe : Não, mãe. Ele disse que ficaria orgulhoso se eu me interessase em Pokémon. Eu me senti horrível, é como se ele não me amasse mais!(começa a chorar)

Talia : calma querida ,calma ,venha cá e tome um pouco de chá. 

Chloe toma o chá e sente um sabor diferente.

Chloe : Mãe, o que você colocou no chá?

Talia : eu não coloquei nada, é chá de jasmim, querida. Você se sente mais calma?

Chloe : Um pouco obrigada, mãe. 

Talia : De nada ,querida, saiba que tenho orgulho de você, não importa o que faça(abraça a filha) e não se preocupe , eu vou conversar com seu pai.

Talia sai fo quarto da filha e vai à sala de jantar conversar com o marido. 

Talia: Goh , Ash preciso conversar com meu marido em particular.

Goh : por quê, alguma coisa errada?

Talia : Isso é uma conversa entre adultos, então, por favor, saiam

Goh e Ash saem da sala deixando o casal sakuragi á sós...

Talia : Querido, É verdade que você irá tirar a Chloe da escola e força-la a fazer uma jornada?

Prof.Sakuragi: Como você soube? Querida, forçar é ima palavra forte,vamos dizer que vou dar um empurrão para o caminho certo.

Talia ( brava ) : E você nem considerou os sentimentos da nossa filha! ,Já parou para pensar o quanto a está magoando?

Prof.Sakuragi: ela pode está chateada agora, mas quando ela conhecer o mundo e ter novas experiências ela vai me agradecer.

Talia ( brava ): ou ela nunca mais vai falar com você! Haru, no que está pensando!

Prof. Sakuragi : Talia , Crianças normais saem em jornadas quando completam 10 anos!

Talia( brava ) : Então, para você a Chloe não é normal? Eu , não sou normal? ,pois eu nunca fiz uma jornada Pokémon!

Haru Sakuragi não sabia como responder, ele tinha que convencer a esposa que sua filha precisa sair em jornada.

Prof.Sakuragi: Talia...

Talia: Você vai dormir no Laboratório hoje. E pensar se realmente ama sua filha do jeito que ela é!

No dia seguinte.....

Yaamon : Chloe, seu Rotomphone está apitando.

Chloe(checando o Rotomphone) : É uma mensagem do Davis, nós vamos ao digimundo hoje.

Yaamon : e o que estamos esperando?(entrando na bolsa)

No carro...

Prof.Sakuragi : Chloe, o que você acha de fazer uma jornada Pokémon?

Chloe : eu não estou interessada , e quanto mais perguntar, menos interessada eu vou está. 

Prof.Sakuragi: querida, uma jornada é uma experiência enriquecedora, você fará novos amigos, conhecerá muito Pokémon ...

Estacionando na entrada da escola...

Chloe (saindo do carro, brava) : Pai , já parou pra pensar que eu tenho amigos na escola , não quero troca los, nem por todos os Pokémon do mundo!

Prof.Sakuragi ( bravo ) : Se minha filha fosse normal, ela sairia em uma jornada!


	13. Capítulo  13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis comforta Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pelo capítulo curto

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 13

Prof. Sakuragi ( Bravo ) : Se minha filha fosse normal, ela sairia em uma jornada!

Chloe fica chocada, então é assim que seu pai a vê 

Chloe (chocada ) : Então....você acha que não sou normal? ( lágrimas nos olhos )

Chloe sai correndo para dentro da escola deixando seu pai sem reação, durante sua corrida desesperada ela esbarra em Davis

Davis : oi Chloe você tá...Chloe você está bem?

Chloe (chorando) : meu pai.. ele..ele...

Davis (preocupado) : ele machucou você?

Chloe ( triste ) : não! Ele... ele quer me tirar da escola para fazer uma jornada Pokémon! Para ele é o que as crianças normais fazem!

Davis : Chloe , você não precisa sair em uma jornada para ser normal, você precisa ser você mesma! ,Você tem que fazer o que te deixa feliz , No meu caso, o que me deixa feliz é cozinhar

Chloe : mas , e se meu pai me obrigar a sair em uma jornada?

Davis : Então, eu , Ken e os Digimon sairemos em jornada com você, é o que verdadeiros amigos fazem, apoiam um ao outro.

Chloe (com lagrimas nos olhos) : Davis...(abraça o Davis) Obrigada!

Davis : De nada, Chloe, estou aqui sempre que precisa

Chloe (limpando as lágrimas) : Então? E sobre o Digimundo? , O ken Também vai?

Davis : Ele ainda não respondeu minhas mensagens, estou bem preocupado.

Neste momento , Ken aparece..

Davis (preocupado ) : Ken , está tudo bem? ,você não respondeu minhas mensagens

Ken : me desculpe , Davis , eu não me senti muito bem ontem a noite.

Chloe (preocupada): e como você está agora?

Ken : Me sinto melhor .

Davis : Então , nós podemos ir ao digimundo depois das aulas!

Ken : me desculpe, Davis mas, ainda não estou disposto para ir ao digimundo. 

Chloe : que tal você monitorar a gente da sala de computação, podemos nos comunicar através do digivice.

Ken : Boa ideia.

O sino escolar toca...

Ken : Melhor irmos para a classe

Após as aulas, na sala de computação...

Ken : estão prontos?

Davis : escolhi uma área bem tranquila, eu achei que você viria com a gente Ken.

  
Ken : não se preocupe pessoal, vou monitora-los daqui.

Minomon : Não se preocupem vai ficar tudo bem.

Davis : Pessoal ,estão prontos?. Digi-portal, Abra!

Uma luz envolve Chloe e Davis e desaparem da sala de computação. 

No digimundo..

Chloe : Nossa Davis , você escolheu um lugar bem tranquilo 

Davis : Eu pensei em um piquenique tranquilo, sabe ,para acalmar o Ken

Ken(*pelo digivice*) : *Esta tudo bem Davis, Dá proxima vez, prometo que vou com vocês *

Ken:* parece que você escolheu uma área com ruinas próximas ..De novo.*

Veemon : Davis, podemos explorar as ruinas?

Impmon : Por Favor? Esse lugar tá um tédio !

Chloe : Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...

Impmon: vamos lá, Chloe!

Davis : Sabe, os Digimon tem razão! ,vamos até essas novas ruinas, podemos ter uma ótima aventura para contar para o Ken!

Veemon : quer dizer...

Davis : Vamos para aventura!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma ruína e um cheiro gostoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo curto Pré feriado.

Crescendo nas Sombras 

Capítulo 14

Davis: Vamos para a aventura!

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, os escolhido encontram ruínas de uma pequena vila ,perto das montanhas

Chloe: que fofo! Olha o tamanho dessas casinhas!

Impmon : esse é o tamanho standard de casa para digimon criança.

Veemon : Essas casas estão bem conservadas, podemos explorar dentro delas!

Davis : vai fazer mal para as costas(as casas são baixinhas) mas, tudo bem!

Na casinha em que eles entram há varios moveis mas, o que chama mais a atenção é um quadro na parede.

Chloe : Ken, você ia adorar esse quadro , há todos tipos de dinossauros nele.   
Impmon : São Agumon!, Black agumon,Agumon e WhiteAgumon. É a primeira vez que os vejo juntos no mesmo ambiente.

Veemon: *snif *snif* que cheiro bom(saindo da casinha para seguir o cheiro)

Davis : Ei Veemon!, aonde você vai?

Veemon : Sinto o cheiro de comida gostosa.

Impmon: Você só pensa em comida, Veemon.

Davis : Então vamos seguir o cheiro!

Chloe : Aonde vocês estão indo?

Impmon : Seguir o Veemon, aparentemente ele está seguindo o estômago. 

As crianças e seus digimon , seguindo o cheiro,saem das ruinas vão até uma caverna na montanha.

Veemon : É daqui que vem 

Davis : Sim*Snif* parece ser cogumelos!

Ken (através do digivice): * Está tudo bem? De acordo com o mapa, vocês estão perto de uma montanha.*

  
Chloe : Davis e Veemon sentiram cheiro de comida

Ken: * fique de olho neles, eles já se meteram em encrenca por causa de comida.*

Davis : Não fale assim, Ken, senão, eu não trago um pouco pra você!

Veemon : Para de mentir, Davis ,você vai trazer comida pra ele de qualquer jeito.

As crianças entram na caverna e no final dela,observam uma pequena vila com criaturas redondas rosadas com orelhas finas e longas e olhos vermelho cozinhando num grande caldeirão.

??? : Festival do Cogumelo, para a amiga Pagumon!, Festival do Cogumelo, para a amiga Pagumon!

Davis : oi , Koromon , o que vocês estão cozinhando?

Os Koromon se asustaram com as crianças e se esconderam em suas casas

Chloe : Tudo bem!, não queremos machucar vocês !

Davis : estamos com fome, vocês poderiam dividir um pouco de comida com a gente.

??? : Os Koromon não querem dividir comida?, isso é muito rude

Atrás das crianças esta uma criatura pequena e redonda , branca, com olhos azuis e pequenas “asas".

Davis : É um Pagumon?

Impmon : sim, só que normalmente eles são cinzas e tem olhos .Este e branco com olhos azuis.

Pagumon : Também é muito mal educado ficarem me olhando desse jeito.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conhecemos um pouco sobre Pagumon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me Desculpem o Sumiço, Problemas pessoais.

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 15

??? : Também é muito rude olhar os outros desses jeito.

Koromon 1 : Pagumon!

Koromon 2: Você chegou!

Pagumon : vocês duvidavam de min? É claro que estou aqui (sniff,sniff), que cheiro gostoso é esse?

Koromon : SURPRESA!

Pagumon observa o caldeirão com a sopa de cogumelos. 

Pagumon (fingindo surpresa) : Um caldeirão!

Davis : ahn..com licença , podemos comer um pouco dessa sopa?

Veemon : E a receita dela, por favor???

Chloe : Vocês dois notaram que estamos invadindo uma festa particular?!

Pagumon : humanos! Achei que não passavam de uma lenda.

Chloe : meu nome é Chloe e esses são meus amigos: Davis, Impmon e Veemon

Impmon: E ai?

Veemon : Prazer em conhece la, e a comida?

Impmon(batendo a mão na testa) : E a educação acabou sair pela caverna.

Davis : por favor gostaríamos de um pouco de sopa.

Pagumon : Claro!, não é todo dia que aparecem humanos em nossa caverna. Koromon , um prato de sopa para cada um .

Davis (provando a sopa) : Um toque de ervas e essa sopa vai ficar perfeita.

Chloe : Davis ! , Seja Educado!

Pagumon: Tudo bem , ele lembra os Koromon s quando os encontrei.

Davis : Como assim?

Pagumon : Faz cerca de um ano, eu estava sendo persiguida por Tankmons quando decidi me esconder nessa mesma caverna.

Chloe : E por que te perseguiam?

Pagumon : Por nascer diferente, por querer fazer coisas diferentes dos outros Pagumon.

  
Pagumon : continuando, quando me escondi na caverna encontrei esses Koromon , sujos , famintos, mal sabiam falar!

Pagumon : decidi que devia cuidar deles , me dediquei a cuidar , ensinar e a protege los.

Impmon: Esses koromons tem alguma ligação com as ruinas aqui perto?.

Pagumon : eu não sei.

Ken (Pelo Digivice) :*pessoal , Estou detectando 4 Digimon nivel adulto se aproximando, tomem cuidado!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Próximo Capitulo vem antes do natal.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ataque a caverna e um tankmon em dúvida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe se não teve muita participação da Chloe nesse capítulo.

Crescendo nas Sombras 

Capítulo 16  
Ken (pelo digivice)* Pessoal estou detectando 4 Digimon de nível adulto se aproximando, tomem cuidado!

  
Minutos antes...

  
Próximo as ruinas estavam 4 criaturas semelhantes à tanques de guerra ,com olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos, porem um deles era diferente, ele possuía uma cicatriz no olho direito em forma de cruz, ele era conhecido como cross

Tankmon 1 : De acordo com nosso cliente, aquele pagumon nas cavernas próximas daqui .

Tankmon 2 : Não vejo a hora de destruir aquele digimon fraco

Tankmon 3 : e estranho também. 

Cross permaneceu quieto .

Tankmon 2: Cross por que você tá quieto???

Cross :....

Tankmon 3 : talvez por que ele não destruiu muita coisa na cidade do princípio lá no continente nuvem, hahahaha 

Tankmon 2 : E se , ele se arrependesse de destruir os digitamas ?, hahaha , isso seria hilário!!

Cross:....

Tankmon 1 : Quietos!! ,Não existe Tankmon que não gosta de destruição, Tankmon não se arrependem de nada!!

Cross: ....

Chegando em frente a caverna

Tankmon 1: É aqui . Preparem seus Canhões, vamos deixar nosso Cliente satisfeito!!

Tankmon 1 e 2 : E causar Destruiçao!!!

Tankmon 1 : Prontos? . Hyper Cannon!

Misseis foram disparados em direção a caverna causando tremores

Dentro da caverna...  
  
Ken(pelo digivice) :* Estou detectando 4 Digimon de nivel adulto se aproximando, tomem cuidado!*

BOOOM!!!

Um tremor inicia um desabamento, todos correm para fora da caverna e ao chegar lá se deparam com os 4 Tankmon. 

Tankmon 2 : Olhem , tem humanos e outros Digimon com a pagumon o que fazemos??

Davis : Quem são vocês???, por que atiraram???

Tankmon 1 : Nos somos o Tankmon ,nosso Cliente queria se livrar dessa aberração que está ao seu lado.

Veemon : Pagumon, Ela não é aberração ela é nossa amiga!!

Tankmon 1 : Amiga ou não, nosso cliente quer que ela seja destruída. Tankmon!!!, Destruir alvo e todos que estiveremem nosso caminho!!

Tankmon 2 e 3: Hyper Cannon!

Mísseis são atirados em direção ao humanos e digimon

Impmon : Chloe preciso digivolver , rápido!!

Chloe : Eu não sei como, estou com medo!

Impmon : Lembrasse como se sentiu no templo, por favor, Chloe , rapido!

Chloe tentou se lembrar do dia anterior no templo, de como se sentiu , ela queria proteger Impmon, mais que isso, ela queria proteger seus amigos, queria proteger a pagumon bondosa que lhe ofereceu sopa, queria..ser a sombra protetora.

Chloe: Impmon, Digivolva!!

Impmon digivolve para...Wizardmon!!

Impmon é envolvido por uma sombra e se transforma em Wizardmon .

Wizardmon : Hora de acabar com a Brincadeira!! Electro Squall!!

Uma nuvem negra se forma, seu raios destroem os mísseis dos Tankmon.

Tankmon 2 e 3: O QUÊ???

Wiazard : Davis ,Veemon! Levem koromon e pagumon para um lugar seguro, rapido!

Davis pega pagumon no colo e junto de Veemon e os koromon corre para um lugar seguro mas , é detido por um Tankmon. 

Tankmon 1 : Perfeito, Cross, Agora , acabe com eles!

Cross olha para Davis e os digimon , vê seus olhos assustados , porem, os olhares do humano e do Veemon eram diferentes, eram de Determinação .

Davis : fiquem atrás de mim! Pode tentar atirar em nós, tankmon,mas, vamos ficar de pé e lutar!!

Veemon: nós não ligamos para o que o seu cliente quer, nos não vamos entregar a pagumon!!

Cross:.....vocês lutam por ela , ...ou por vontade própria?

Davis: eu lutos para defender todos os que precisam de proteção, não importam que sejam diferentes !!

Veemon : Não importa!! ,vamos ficar de pé e lutar!!

Cross:...e se já foram maus e...se arrependeram?

Davis (olha para Cross): se realmente se arrependeram, nos demos uma segunda chance e os perdoamos .

Tankmon 1 : Cross!! . Pare de conversa e destrua-os!!

Cross olha para Davis , tão pequeno , tão fraco e decide ficar de pé e lutar pelo o que acredita.

Cross : ( eu não quero mais, destruir quero defender os fracos, quero ser...como aquele humano)

Tankmon 1 : Cross!! ,Atire!!  
Cross: .....Não!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo só no fim de Janeiro.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Determinação e coragem de Davis se mostram muito poderosas.

Crescendo nas Sombras 

Capítulo 17

Cross: ......Não!!

Tankmon 1 : O que foi que vc disse?

Cross: Não!!...Eu não vou atirar em inocentes!!

Tankmon 1 : como ousa me desobedecer, Tankmon(2 e 3) ,Atirem em todos eles!!

Naquele momento os outros Tankmon estavam ocupados lutando com Wizardmon. 

Wizardmon : A luta de vocês dois é comigo!! Thunder Ball!!

O ataque acerta apenas um dos Tankmon deixando o segundo livre para atacar.

Tankmon 2 : Você se acha tão forte assim, Wizardmon, veja o que acontece quando luta contra os Tankmon!

Tankmon 2 furtivamente se posiciona atrás de Wizardmon e atira.

Tankmon 2 : Metal Shot!!!  
O tiro acerta nas costas de Wizardmon ,o derrubando.

Chloe(assustada) : Wizardmon!!

Chloe corre em direção à Wizardmon mas, é interceptada e quase ferida por Tankmon. 

Tankmon 3 : Metal Shot!! 

Wizardmon observa assustado , ele poderia perder sua parceira para sempre, lentamente se levanta e usa o mais poderoso ataque ele pode pensar.

Wizardmon: Não...Eu..não vou deixar você machucar a Chloe...(se levanta lentamente)  
..Electro Squal!!

Uma nuvem gigante se forma , criando raios elétricos que acertam os 2 Tankmon ,paralizando os temporariamente. 

Tankmon 1 : O quê??? Meus mercenarios!! .Cross!! Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo e destrua aqueles humanos e seus amigos digimon!!

Cross : Não!!

Tankmon : Se vai se comportar assim , eu não tenho escolha.

Tankmon 1 mira seu canhão em Davis e Veemon e lança um dos seus golpes mais poderosos

Tankmon 1 : Submachine Gun!!

Veemon e Cross pulan na frente de Davis e Pagumon recebendo todo o dano do ataque. 

Davis (assustado) : Veemon!!,Cross!!

Davis corre até Veemon 

Davis : Veemon , você está bem? 

Veemon ( Ferido ) : Eu..ei vou ficar bem Davis.

Davis (preocupado) : e você Cross?

Cross : ..Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Davis fica furioso , como ele ousa atirar em seus amigo assim??. Davis caminha em direção a Tankmon

Davis : como você teve coragem de atirar em meus amigos?? , Atirar em seu companheiro

Tankmon 1 : que fofo, o humano ousa me desafiar, acho que um simples tiro vai tira essa sua determinação. 

Tankmon 1 : Hyper Cannon!!

Cross (se levantando lentamente) : Davis , corra!!

Veemon ( Ferido) : Davis!!

O tiro erra por pouco,mas Davis ,com hematomas, se levanta e continua a encarar Tankmon.

Neste momento ,um brilho dourado cerca Davis.

Davis : Eu não vou fujir ,Tankmon ,vou ficar aqui e defander , meus amigos!!

Tankmon : É mesmo ??. Vamos ver se fica de pé depois de um segundo tiro!! Hyper Cannon!!

Chloe ( que esta apoando Wizardmon em seus ombros) : Davis !! Corre!!

Wizardmon : Davis!, para de brincar de herói e corre!!

Em questão de segundos um brilho envolve Davis e o protege do tiro , esse mesmo brilho cura os ferimentos de Veemon e dele mesmo.

Tankmon 1 : O quê!!

Davis : Eu não vou deixar você machucar meus amigos!! (Olhando para o digivice) Veemon, está pronto??

Veemon : estou sempre pronto,Davis!!

Veemon é envolvido em um brilho dourado 

Veemon digivolve para...Veedramon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo é só no inicio de Fevereiro.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken tem um ataque de pânico e a batalha dos escolhidos e Cross contra os Tankmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É a primeira vez que escrevo um Capitulo grande.

Crescendo nas Sombras   
Capítulo 18

  
Veemon digivolve para....Veedramon!

  
Enquanto isso na sala de Computação...

As tela do computador de repente apagou mostrando apenas um símbolo lilás semelhante a uma chave[fãs de Digimon sabem qual é].

Ken(desesperado) : Não, NÃO!  
O quê está acontecendo??, Davis , Chloe!!,me respondam!!

Ken começa a entrar em pânico tudo em volta dele começa à escurecer .

Minomon não sabe o que fazer, então ele tenta convesar acalmar Ken 

Minomon : Ken-Chan está tudo bem, deve ser alguma interferência na rede.

Mas, Ken não consegue se acalmar, quando ele começa a sentir cheiro de mar , seu digivice brilha e uma pessoa transparente aparece em sua frente.

??? : Ken-Chan..

Ken (surpreso) : Essa voz..Osamu???

Osamu : sim ,irmãozinho sou eu.

Ken ( começa a chorar ) : O-Osamu...me desculpa, .. foi minha culpa , que você morreu, foi..foi minha culpa .., eu machuquei muitos Digimon e é minha culpa que o Davis e os outros devem estar em perigo agora, ..eu sou um monstro!!!

Osamu : Não foi sua Culpa, em parte ,foi minha culpa, mas, isso foi passado e agora temos que nos concentrar no presente.

Ken : Eu...Não sei se consigo..

Osamu : VOCÊ CONSEGUE!! .Eu confio em você Ken-Chan. Lembre-se , você tem velhos amigos, novos amigos, uma família e sua alma gêmea que te amam tanto .

Tudo em volta de Ken começa a reaparece, Ele olha para o computador e percebe que há outro Digivice interferindo.  
Minomon : Ken-Chan...você está bem?.

Ken aponta seu Digivice (que ainda está brilhando) e diz essas palavras

Ken : Bonitatem!!

A tela negra some e as comunicações voltam ao normal, sem ninguém perceber o Digivice de Ken para lentamente de Brilhar .

Osamu(desaparecendo) : Muito Bem, irmãozinho, estou orgulhoso de você. 

Logo que tudo volta ao normal , Ken e Minomon observam algo na tela...

Minomon: O Veemon Digivolvel..

Ken : Para Veedramon.

Devolta ao Digimundo...  


Veemon havia se transformado em um grande dragão bípede azul com 2 chifres atrás de sua cabeça e um terceiro chifre em seu focinho branco, possui barriga branca com um grande “V" azul.

Davis (surpreso) : Veemon? ,mas ..no que você digivolveu?

Veedramon: Sou Veedramon agora e vou derrotar esses mercenários!!!

Cross : Então, conte comigo para ajudar.

Tankmon 1 : Acha que ,só por que você cresceu ,que tem alguma chance de derrotar?

Davis : Nós vamos te derrotar e ao seus capangas, Veedramon!!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!!

Cross : Hyper Cannon!!

Um raio de calor azul sai da boca de Vedramon e, junto com o ataque de Cross, acertam Tankmon em cheio.

Tankmon : ..Como ousam, Tankmon(2 e 3) acabem com esse Veedramon e com o Traidor!!

Antes que os Tankmon fizessem algo ,eles goram paralizados por intensosraios elétricos 

Wizardmon: Posso estar ferido mas, não quer dizer que estou fora do jogo.

Davis : Cross , ajude Chloe e Wizardmon. Eu e Veedramon damos conta deste Tankmon.

Cross : tem certeza??

Davis ( Determinado ) : Tenho.

Cross :...Tudo Bem, Confio em você. 

Cross acelera em direção a Tankmon (2 e 3) e começa a atirar

Cross : Submachine Gun!!

Os tiros acertam os Tankmon, logo em seguida, Wizardmon usa Meteor Squall , deixando os inimigos bem feridos. 

Tankmon 2 : Nós não vamos desistir..

Tankmon 3 : O único jeito de nos derrotar é nos matando

Chloe (Mas eu não quero matar,o que eu faço??)

Wizardmon : Chloe, o que foi??

Chloe : Eu não quero mata-los, não tem outro jeito??  
Cross : Sinto muito, humana...não há outro jeito.

Chloe : mas..

Wizardmon : Desculpe ,Chloe, mas não há outro jeito.

Wizardmon e Cross lançam seus golpes finais..

Wizardmon: Meteor Squall!!  
Cross : Hyper Cannon!!

Os ataques acertam seus alvos e os Tankmon(2 e 3) desaparecem em dados.

Chloe cai de joelhos no chão e começa a chorar.

Enquanto isso, na luta de Veedramon..

Veedramon ataca com varios Magna Punch mas, Tankmon consegue defender e contra- ataca com Metal Shot ,Veedramon é atingido mas,sofre apenas alguns hematomas ,então Tankmon decide jogar sujo , Ele atira com Metal Shot em direção de Davis.

Veedramon: Davis! ,cuidado!!  
  
Veedramon salva Davis e o coloca em seu ombro.

Davis : Precisamos derruba lo

Verdramon: Já sei ,espero que dê certo. 

Veedramon ataca com Cutting Shot ,derrubando Tankmon ,então usa seu Golpe final

Veedramon : V-Breath Arrow Max!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonitatem significa Bondade em Latin.


End file.
